Traumas
Traumas are gameplay elements featured in Prey (2017) and Prey: Mooncrash. Overview Some types of damage you sustain will result in serious trauma. To treat a trauma, visit a Medical Operator, use the appropriate pharmaceutical, or in some cases, wait for its eventual removal. In the base game, Traumas have to be turned on before starting a new game, and once it starts, they cannot be disabled. Types, Treatments, Preventions, and Resistances * Blindness: (Removed) * Concussion: Reduced psi capacity, reduced resistance to psychic and fear attacks, blurry vision, prevents neuromod installation. ** Use brained pills or visit a medical operator. ** The Psychoshock Shielding (*) 21.4GHz psychoscope chipset grants resistance to psychoshock, which causes concussions. Concussions can also be produced in other ways however. * Drunkenness: Blurry vision, stumbling, fearlessness, and increased melee strength. ** Effect is transitory. ** The Hepatocytic Amp S-M186 eliminates drunken effects of alcohol. * Electromagnetic Pulse or Electrical Damage: Stunned, electronics temporarily non-functional, may be accompanied by substantial health loss if caused by electrical arcs or electrostatic burst traps or projectiles, and can be instantly fatal if encountered in the magnetosphere chamber in the G.U.T.S. ** EMP/stun effect is transitory as long as you are not constantly in an electrified area. ** Rely on mechanical technology while waiting for the EMPs effects on electronics to wear off, and heal yourself with med kits, food, drink, or medical operators if necessary. ** EMP Shielding (*) 19.4GHz decreases the effects of EMP damage on your suit and weapons. ** The Grounding Resistor (*) 19.4GHz chipset grants resistance to electric damage. ** Typhon electrostatic resistance reduces 50% less damage from electrical attacks and hazards by 50% and negates electrical stun. * Fear: Impaired vision, and reduced accuracy with firearms. ** Effect is transitory, and alcohol can cure or prevent it. ** Typhon fear resistance reduces duration of fear by 25%. ** The Fear Shielding (*) 21.4GHz psychoscope chipset reduces the duration of fear. * Fracture: Movement impaired in normal-gravity environments, and cannot sprint. ** Use a skeletal repair kit or visit a medical operator. * Hemorrhage (aka Laceration or "Bleeding"): Take extra damage from physical attacks, and sprinting causes damage. ** Use coagulating gel or visit a medical operator. * Neurotoxin Poisoning: Seeing red, coughing, and deadly. Not present aboard Talos I. ** Find and use the antidote before you become fatally paralyzed in around seven minutes. * Radiation Sickness: Slows health regeneration, stamina drains faster, prevents well fed (latent health increase upon consuming food), and stumbling. ** Use anti-rad pills or visit a medical operator. ** Check the amount of radiation on your character on the Status screen in your TranScribe. If 100%, the above penalties apply, if below 100%, it can also be brought back to 0% by simply waiting outside the radioactive area. ** Radiation Shielding (*) 19.4GHz grants resistance to radiation. ** Kinesthetic Assister CRU quickens stamina regeneration. ** Learn to be more economic with your movements and preserve stamina with the neuromods stamina I, stamina II, or impact calibration I. * Third Degree Burns: Reduced maximum health. ** Use dermaweb skin graft or visit a medical operator. ** Thermal Shielding (*) 19.4GHz grants resistance to fire damage. ** Typhon thermal resistance grants 50% less damage from fire attacks and hazards. Note * Care4Yu S-I34000X decreases the chance of trauma infliction in general. Gallery ZsE8o06.png|Trauma screen. Category:Prey (2017) Category:Prey: Mooncrash